Summary/Abstract The 2017 Gordon Research Conference on Cell Growth and Proliferation will be held at Mount Snow Hotel, West Dover, Vermont, from July 9 to 14, 2017. The conference will bring together approximately 170 investigators (junior and senior scientists, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, as well as people from industry and government) for discussions of recent advances in the area of cell proliferation, with special emphasis on cancer. The topics of nine scientific sessions will be: (i) Normal and cancer stem cells; (ii) Analyses at single cell resolution; (iii) Linking cell proliferation and metabolism; (iv) Normal and cancer cell cycles; (v) Cell cycle, proteolysis and cancer; (vi) Chromosome separation, aneuploidy and cancer; (vii) Cell proliferation, DNA damage and cancer; (viii) Cancer; (ix) Cell cycle-focused therapies. In addition, there will be four poster sessions. This conference will be a timely and important meeting in the area that is rapidly growing. This conference is fairly unique in that it provides a format that brings together an extraordinary range of investigators whose collective approaches encompass cell biological, biochemical, molecular and genetic methods that address central issues in the regulation of cellular proliferation. The Gordon Conference format provides a relaxed environment that encourages informal and open discussions among the participants, and this in turn, fosters initiation of collaborative efforts and stimulates future research directions.